Sad Souls
by MysticGirl93
Summary: This story is about a cetain ninja out for revenge after he witnessed his wife brutally murdered!His children are still dealing with the loss of their mother and trying to help their father through even if it mean accepting the new woman in his life!
1. Chapter 1

Sad Souls

Ch 1

It's a year after Mike Jr. and Serena's mom Libra was murdered in cold blood by Karai's daughter Jence. It was the last day before Winter break began and Mike Jr., his girlfriend, and Serena stayed home from school. They all decided to go to the mall and do some shopping for their uncles and their aunts' anniversaries. They decided on Bloomingdales mall. Mike is now dating a girl named Angelina and Mike Jr. and Serena don't like her because she's not their mother.

As Mike Jr. entered the kitchen he overheard his father saying to his brothers.

"She is going to pay for killing my wife and that I swear to on my honor! "

He gulped as he entered and decided to ask.

"Dad can we please go shopping with Uncle Leo? We really don't want to stay inside today."

Mike sipped his coffee as he looked at the tears forming in his son's eyes and held him tightly.

"I know you miss your mom Jr. We all do miss your mother and I promise Angelina will not try to take her place in you and your sister's life. I will not allow it and that I promise. It's ok let the tears out I'm right here you too Serena."

She ran to her father and cried on him with her brother by her side.

Leo looked and sighed.

"Jence has no idea what she just did. Our younger brother may be sweet but when you cross him you better ruin for cover. He's one ninja you don't want to mess with when he seeks revenge! Raph don't do it, you know how he gets, fine then Mr. know it all do what you want. I'm not pulling him off of you this time bro! You'll learn the hard way then to mess with Mike when he's seeking revenge."

Raph looked at his brother and laughed as Mike and Serena ran out to Leo's SUV.

"Sure whatever you say bro, but Mikey doesn't scare me! Watch this!"

Raph began to mess with Mike and his face turned red and he glared at him.

"Raphael if you don't knock it off I swear I'll kick your shell in! Now leave me the shell alone, I mean it bro cut the crap! I'm in no mood for fooling around right now!!! Now go!!"

Leo laughed as Raph gulped.

"Umm Bro on second thought I'll join you at the mall! I'm oughtta here!"

Leo smiled slyly.

"Told you not to mess with him! But no not you shell for brains let's go then!"

Raph joined his brother, niece, nephew and Mike Jr.'s girl as they all got in the SUV and headed to the mall. Leo parked his car and they all piled out. Mike Jr. looked.

"Umm Uncle Leo and Raph you're in turtle form still."

They both hit their watches and followed them into the mall. Leo went to the Jewelry Exchange to pick out a gift for Trista. After hours of walking from case to case he decided on a crystal heart on a gold necklace for her. When he finished, they all continued their shopping and spent hours at the mall shopping. Then they all headed back to Michelangelo's house for the party. Don and Angel arrive first with their son and Don looks at Mike in the corner. Then he walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Bro if you weren't ready to move on with another woman then why are you with Angelina? Mike listen to me; being with another woman won't ease the pain it'll just make it worse on you and your kids. Mike look in my eyes bro; your new girlfriend has no idea that you're not human and she also has no idea that you're a lethal ninja! What if Jence finds out you have a new girlfriend and decides to use her as bait to lure you? Did you ever think about it?"

Mike looked up and sighed.

"No Don I never did. I just can't believe she killed my wife and my kids' mother! I guess Angelina comforted me when my wife was killed and I guess I wasn't thinking straight when I asked her to be my girl. Stupid ninja turtle!"

Angelina arrived and walked over by Mike and greeted him with a kiss. Serena and Mike Jr. glared and walked away toward the front door to wait for their cousins to arrive. They saw Leo Jr., Raphael Jr., and Familla arrive and ran to greet them. Leo Jr. looked at his cousins and asked.

"Let me guess; your father and Angelina are making out again? How can Uncle Mike just get involved with another woman after he watched your mother get brutally murdered by that Bitch Jence? Ooh it pissed me off when I found out about them…"

Leo glared at his son with his arms crossed by his chest.

"Excuse me young man! What did I tell you about swearing! You better watch your mouth and stop putting your Uncle down understood? I mean it Jr. next time you swear or put your uncle down my hand will crack you across your mouth now get inside on the double!! March Leo!"

He gulped and responded.

"Yes sir. Dad I'm sorry it's just I don't understand how he can love another woman after he seen Aunt Libra get murdered by Jence! I didn't mean to put him down though; I love my Uncle a great deal and know he's still in pain after losing his wife!"

They all entered the house and Leo looked.

"Umm bro I think dinner is burning."

Mike smelled the smoke and screamed.

"Oh shell no, sorry babe I have to save dinner! Be right back!"

He ran to the oven and opened it just in time and sighed with relief.

"Whew that was close. It's time to eat now! Jr., Serena, Leo, Raph, Don, and Familla come on time for dinner."

Angelina helped Trista set the table and looked at her son.

"Wow he looks just like his father. Just like my man's son Mike looks just like him. I hope if we have a boy he looks just like Mikey!"

Mike heard that and thought of Libra because she was the only one that called him by his nick name. Then tears rolled down his cheeks and he went out to the barn and punched a punching bag pretending it was Jence as the memory of his wife crying out in pain as Jence killed her with one swipe of her grandfather's katana and heard her laughs as Libra's blood formed a river.

"Now you green freak you'll see how it feels to have someone you love get brutally murdered! I'll make you watch me kill your precious wife like you made me witness you and your brothers murder my mother!!!!!!"

Angelina ran out to the barn and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey what is wrong? Are you ok?"

He turned and glared at his girlfriend and his eyes slanted in anger.

"Don't call me Mikey! Just leave me the shell alone! Now!"

She tried to comfort him and he pushed her away.

"Leave me alone Angelina! I just want to be left alone; just go inside and eat dinner I'm not hungry right now!"

She entered the house and asked Mike Jr.

"What has gotten into your father? He won't let me near him and keeps on punching that bag like he's trying to kill someone!"

He glared and stared.

"Why are you asking me? He's your boyfriend; he seems to pay more attention to you then his own damn kids! Figure it out yourself and leave me alone! Even if you knew what was wrong with him you wouldn't care so stop asking me!"

Leo overheard him and yelled.

"Jr. take that back right now! Angelina is an adult and you will respect her now apologize to her this instant now young man!"

He yelled at his uncle.

"No I won't Uncle Leo she's trying to replace my mom and I'm tired of it!"

He ran up to his room and held the picture of him, his mother, father, and sister as he cried into his pillow! Serena ran up to her brother's room and stroked his forehead gently.

"Come on Mikey we have to stay together for dad's sake! He's so near to losing it that's it's not funny! I know you miss mom and so do I but we can't disrespect her like we are; mom and dad taught us better than that!! You're forgetting dad witnessed mom's murder and he's in more pain than we are and as his kids we have to help him through this even if it means accepting Angelina! Ok bro calm down and go apologize to Angelina and Uncle Leo!"

Mike entered the house again and stared at his wedding band on his finger and sighed.

'Libra I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from her; but I was knocked out and couldn't even move! I swear honey I will avenge you even if it means sacrificing my own life! I miss you so much; but I know you're watching over us from above!'

He wiped the tears from his eyes and joined his brothers and sister in laws in the living room as they opened their gifts. Then his kids ran and sat by him resting their heads on him.

"Dad we love you so much! If you really love Angelina then we promise not to disrespect her anymore!"

He hugged his kids and smiled as he kissed their foreheads and sighed. Then Angelina sat next to him and he put his arm behind her head and apologized.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you sweetie. Please just don't call me Mikey; I have a lot on my mind right now and tend to lose my temper often not on purpose though. Please forgive me."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched Trista open her gift from Leo.

She opened it and her mouth opened as he placed it on her neck. Then she gave him a kiss and a hug.

"Leo thank you so much. I swear I'll never take it off! I love it just like I love you!"

He smiled and kissed her on the lips and said.

"You're welcome honey. I'm glad you like it!"

Around midnight everyone turned in but Leonardo. He watched as Mike went to bed and sighed as he meditated. While he was meditating he had a premonition that the worst fight was yet to come. He opened his eyes and realized his breathing wasn't normal at all. At the same time his brothers woke up with the same premonition and sat up in their beds. The next morning the 4 brothers woke up and trained hard as their kids watched. When they finished training they all headed to the pizza parlor to get a bite to eat.

When they finished eating they exited the pizza parlor and Jence's father Brandon approached Mike.

"Stay away from my daughter you green freak; or feel the wrath of my blade across your neck! Do I make myself clear?"

Mike's eyes glared and he took out his nunchuckus ready to fight.

"Why should I? Your daughter killed my wife in cold blood just like your wife killed my father as me and my brothers watched her do it! When we were not responsible for her father's death! So don't even think of threatening me!"

Brandon unsheathed his katana and knocked Mike's nunchucks out of his hands and held the blade to his neck.

"Some ninja you are. You didn't even see me coming! You're nothing but a green freak!! Just like your father was nothing more than a rat!!"

He glared at him and grabbed Leo's Katana from his harness and lunged at Brandon in a rage and with one swipe of his katana He sliced off Brandon's head! Jence stared in horror as she saw Mike kill her father! Then she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared before saying.

"Beware Michelangelo! I will make you pay for murdering my parents mark my words. I killed your wife because you and your brothers murdered my mother. Now you murdered my father and I will kill someone whom you love and make you suffer for taking my family away from me!! Better not leave your new girlfriend home alone I will avenge my father!! Farewell Michelangelo you freak!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sad Souls

Ch 2

A week after he killed Brandon; Mike lay in his bed staring at the ceiling and sighed. Angelina arrived home and entered the kids' rooms and said.

"Goodnight Serena sleep tight. Don't worry about your father I think he'll be fine now."

She looked and stared then she fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Angelina clicked her fan on above her head and closed her door quietly. Then she entered Mike Jr's room and said.

"Mike I'm not trying to replace your mother. I just want you and your sister to know that I love your father and would never try to replace your mother. You and your sister are good kids and I know that you were raised well by both of your parents. I just don't know how you lost your mother. Every time I ask your father he ignores me and falls asleep. Do you know how you lost your mother?"

He gulped and turned away from her.

"No not really. We were actually at our Uncle Leo's house when it happened. Then our father came home and told us about our mom. He really never told us how she died. So I really can't help you with that question. Goodnight Angelina see you in the morning."

As he heard her exit his room he sighed with relief.

'Whew that was too close. I almost told her what happened to our mother thank goodness I stopped myself. The last thing we need is our father's new girlfriend to hate him because he's hiding so much from her.'

At that thought he heard his dad enter and looked up.

"Hey dad; are you ok now? Serena and I are really worried about you?"

Mike sat on his son's bed and said as he covered him.

"No not really Jr. I'm just thinking about your mom and can't stop crying. I guess since she was the only human that knew what I was and loved me the same as if I were a man; that my mind is still stuck in the times when your mother was alive. I'll be fine stop worrying about me ok and get some sleep. I love you Jr. sleep tight."

He smiled at his father and fell asleep as soon as he hit his pillow. Mike entered his daughter's room and looked at her as she slept.

'Just like your mother Serena. I look at you and can see your mom smiling at me when she came from work.'

Serena heard her father and woke up. Then she turned toward him.

"Dad you have to tell Angelina about you and what happened to mom if you expect her to love you. I think she'll accept it if you tell her the truth. Because if she finds out on her own you might lose her. She keeps on asking me and Mike and we keep changing the subject; she is really concerned about you like me, Mike, and your brothers."

He sat on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Yes I know sweetie. I am going to tell her as soon as I get in the room. Get some sleep Serena and stop worrying about me ok. Goodnight love you."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Love you too dad. Please try to get some sleep."

He smiled as he covered her and sighed.

"Ok Serena I will get some sleep I promise. Goodnight princess and sleep tight; see you in the morning."

At that thought she fell back to sleep a little more relieved. He saw her close her eyes and sighed with relief. Then he felt Angelina's arm around his waist and smiled.

"Angelina we really need to have a talk. There are things about me and my family you should know before you decide if you really want to be with me."

She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Very well then we'll talk when you come to bed Mike. Don't be too long now; love you."

He sighed as he watched her enter their room and took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing. I just hope she doesn't hate me when I tell her the truth. It has to be done Mike either now or let her find out by herself.'

He entered their room and saw Angelina lying on her side waiting for him. Then he sat on their bed and gazed into her eyes and took a deep breath. She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders as she kissed his muscular chest. Then he looked and said.

"Angelina stop for one second and listen to me; I have something very important to tell you and I need your full attention when I tell you this."

She sat up and looked into his deep brown eyes and asked.

"Can the conversation wait till the morning I want you Mike. "

He glared and responded.

"No it can't wait till morning; will you just stop and listen to me instead of thinking about intimacy every time you're over here? This is more important than making love to you Angelina now knock it off and pay attention I mean it!"

She stopped and sat up.

"Ok fine then I'm listening. What is more important than making love to me?"

He took a deep breath.

"Angelina I'm not like other guys. I'm really different from them."

She leaned into kiss him as her hands moved up his chest and he grabbed them. "I know you are that's what I can't resist you when I'm over here. If that's all can we continue where we left off?"

He pushed her hands away from him and sighed.

"No that's not what I mean. Angelina I'm not human."

At that she stopped short and asked.

"What do you mean you're not human? You look human and act human; why are you saying that to me? What do you mean by that Michelangelo answer me dam nit!"

He shook his head and stared into her eyes.

"I'm not a human. I'm actually a huge mutant turtle; look for yourself."

He hit his watch and she looked at him and shrugged.

"So you're a huge turtle. Whatever you are I still love you the same Mike. Why did you hide it from me all that time we've known each other? What were you afraid of?"

He looked and sighed.

"I don't know maybe that you wouldn't accept me for what I was. I don't know. Another thing you should know is this. My wife was murdered by a mortal enemy of my family's. See we're ninjas and lost our father years ago because our mortal enemy's daughter Karai killed our father in cold blood. To avenge our father we killed her and now I killed her father and Karai's daughter is seeking revenge on me and my family. You being my girl is putting you in grave danger!"

At that she stared into his orange head band and kissed him with passion pushing him down to the bed and smiled.

"I don't care about that. I love you Mike and will not run because you're a ninja. My love for you is stronger than you'll ever know. Now that you have that off your chest can we?"

Without a word he shut the light and everything faded to red. Around 6:30am the next morning he is awaken by a premonition of Jence holding a blade to Angelina's neck and screams out.

"No not again! I can't allow it to happen this time!"

Angelina awakes and shakes him.

"Mike get up you're having a night mare snap out of it! Michelangelo its me Angelina please stop this you're scaring me."

He opened his eyes and embraced her tightly and sighed.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok. I'm fine now goodnight sweetie."

At that he held her close and they both fell asleep in peace. The alarm goes off and he wakes up and sighs saying to himself.

'I have to tell my brothers about my premonition. '

He wakes up quietly and checked on his kids. Serena woke up and asked.

"Dad where are you going?"

He looked at his daughter and said.

"I'm going by your Uncle Leo's house to practice. Please keep an eye on Angelina and your brother for me ok sweetie. If anything call my cell it's on love you Serena."

She wakes up and gets dressed. Then she turns her cell on and makes tea for herself and sits and watches a movie in silence. Trying to figure out what was wrong with Mike.

He arrived at Leo's house and his brothers stared.

"Bro what's wrong?"

Mike entered and sipped his coffee.

"I had a premonition about the foot tech ninja grabbing Angelina and my kids! It was awful I swear I woke up screaming! What are we going to do? Is there anyway to stop the premonition from coming true? Leo I'm desperate help me here!"

Leo looked and shook his head.

"No bro I'm sorry; I have no idea what to tell you! Oh man that means we need to get our shells to your house before it does come true! Let's move it bros love you honey!"

He gives Trista a quick kiss and she sighed as they disappeared out of the house toward the house.

"Boy Jr. having a ninja as a husband isn't easy! It's so unpredictable"

He looked at his mom and nodded.

"Yea I know and having a ninja as a father is never boring! I'm going out back and practicing with my cousins bye mom. Call us when lunch is ready!"

Leo and his brothers arrived at Mike's house and Serena ran to her father in tears along with Mike Jr.

"Dad they got Angelina and this is a note for you from Jence! Be careful there's blood stains on it! We tried to beat them but they were too many and they threw a smoke bomb and blinded us! We're so sorry dad please don't be mad!!"

At that he hugged his kids.

"I'm not mad I'm just glad that you two are ok. Go by your Uncle Leo's and wait till we get back! While you're on your way call your Aunt Trista! Stay there and don't worry about us we'll be fine now go! I'm your father don't disobey and just do what you were told!"

He sighed and shook his head as he read the note.

"She wants me to go alone if she sees you 3 she'll kill my girl! Bros this is my fight stay out of it! Please Leo trust me on this one."

Leo looked and shook his head.

"No way Mike not this time bro. We'll let you go alone but we'll be right behind you! Remember what happened the last time? Mike she is luring you into a trap; stop being stubborn and start listening!! We are brothers and stick together we'll give you a head start and be right behind you! Go on and please watch your shell!"

He nodded his head and disappeared into the shadows heading toward Jence's evil lair. When he arrived he fought off foot soldiers and foot tech ninjas as he made his way inside undetected. He heard her evil laugh and looked around.

"Where the shell are you Jence? I'm here by myself now let her go she has nothing to do with this! Your fight is with me and shouldn't involve my girlfriend!"

She revealed herself and held the katana at Angelina's neck laughing evilly.

"Oh poor Michelangelo all alone with no help from his brothers! Him and his weak self…he couldn't even save his poor wife Libra's life and will watch me kill Angelina just as he watched me kill Libra! Kiss her goodbye you green freak; and live with the consequences of killing my parents and grandfather! Ninja…ha maybe a poor excuse for a ninja! "

He glared at her and said.

"Oh no Jence you have it all wrong…you're the poor excuse for the ninja not me. You know why?"

She held the blade closer to Angelina's neck and she gulped.

"Michelangelo save me please! Don't let her kill me I love you and your kids please don't let her kill me!!"

At that Jence smacked her across the face and threw her on the floor after she stabbed her in the heart.

He screamed.

"No Angelina!! That's it Jence you die tonight you dishonorable ninja!! Now you'll feel my wrath little girl!"

He closed his eyes and the markings appeared glowing orange…..Tornado Blast!!!"

The wind aimed at her and knocked her backward into the wall and he held the katana at her neck and said.

"You were calling me weak? If I'm so weak why are you on the floor and I'm still standing well Jence answer the question!!! You can't can you? Well too bad now you die for killing my wife, attempting to kill my kids and killing my girlfriend!"

He picked up the katana and she blew pepper in his eyes blinding him as she beat him up because he couldn't see to block her attacks. She knocked him on the floor by Angelina and held the katana at his neck…

"Say goodbye Michelangelo…now I'll end your pathetic life and you can join your precious wife Libra!!"

Leo, Raph, and Don arrived and Leo yelled out.

"Get away from my brother you dishonorable little bitch before you feel my wrath and believe me you don't want to? Now back away from my brother or else!"

She laughed evilly and said.

"Oh please Leonardo you're the reason why my mother wasn't killed the first time. So you are as weak as your little brother Michelangelo the cold blooded killer!! Now you'll watch him die along with your other two brothers!!"

Leo grabbed his brothers hands and tried to reach Mike's mind

'Come on Mike we need you! Snap out it bro please! You're not weak get up Mike!'

Mike heard Leo's voice and came to. Then he knocked the katana from Jence's hand and used his flying dragon to join his brothers. He healed his wounds and grabbed his brother Don's hand and closed his eyes and the markings reappeared! They chanted in Japanese and their powers combined as they yelled…

"Shell Strike...Sayonarra Jence now you can join your dishonorable parents and grandfather!"

She tried to block it with the heart of tengu but it exploded and she fell. She got back up and Mike stared…

"Oh man that's it she dies tonight no way! He closes his eyes and the markings reappear as he throws several Chinese stars in his wind…Oh Jence you die tonight TORNADO BLAST!!!!!!!!!"

The wind aims right at her and she laughs until she sees the stars shoot out and they slash her all over her body…the second to last star penetrates her stomach and then the fatal star hits her right between the eyes killing her instantly….

They watch as she falls to the ground and give hi 3s. Mike runs to Angelina and leans down to kiss her. She opened her eyes and embraced him tightly returning his approach. He smiled and embraced her then he carried her back to Leo's house and laid her in the bed.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you Mike. You saved my life; I love you my ninja! I'm going to take a nap because I'm still weak from that battle! I love you Mike."

He kissed her and covered her with the blanket and sighed as he removed his band and placed it in his wife's jewelry box that she left at Trista's house the night before she was killed. As he exited the room he said.

"Love you too Angelina sleep tight!"

Leo and his brothers looked at Mike's hand and sighed.

"Are you sure you're ready to take off your band?"

He nodded his head and responded.

"Yea I am. My wife wouldn't want me to grieve her in her death. She would want me to move on and that's what I intend to do. I can't wear the band anymore because my wife is gone. But I am keeping it in her jewelry box so I can look at it along with our wedding pictures and the pictures of our children when they were babies in their mom's arms."

His brothers ran to him and hugged him.

"It's good to have you back bro!"

He smiled as he went to shake Raph's hand and got him with the buzzer.

"Got you bro!"

Raph glared and then laughed.

"Yea you sure did Mikey. Get over here Mikey!"

Mike gulped but then laughed as his brother gave him a noogie.


End file.
